Ninja, Princess?
by starfruit-kitten
Summary: Nori Du Roi is having the best dream of her life when it takes a violent turn. Who is this white haired ninja? Why does her heart beat so fast when she's around him? Why does everyone keep calling her "Princess"? Will Nori ever wake up from this dream, or is this her new reality? /!\ Rated M for language, violence, and nudity.
1. First Encounter

**A/N *IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ*** Hello readers! This is my first Shall We Date?: Ninja Love fan fiction! Yay! I've only completed Kotaro's main story, so I'm very sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. I managed to lose my iPod (it was stolen) before I could play any of the other characters, so, yeah... :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Shall We Date?: Ninja Love or any of its characters. All legal rights and such belong to their rightful owner(s). My OC, Nori Du Roi, is mine, so back off!

**Warning: This fanfiction contains foul language, blood and gore, nudity, sexual content (most of which will likely be implied), and content not suitable for children. It is rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Encounter

The lush green fields around me were gently swaying in the wind. I could hear the soothing sounds of a stream nearby. The cloudless sky was a gorgeous sapphire blue. Everything feels so calm, so tranquil, and so peaceful.

"Whoa, where am I?" I asked in awe to no one in particular. I looked around at my surroundings. It's so beautiful! All the colours around me complimented each other so well; like a perfectly white canvas splashed with the colours of life itself. "I should have lucid dreams more often!"

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like a group of men shouting at something in the distance. Their shouting was getting closer and closer. What is going on over there?

After waiting for about a minute or so, I could see what appeared to be three…no, eight people dressed as blue ninjas running up an emerald green hill towards me.

This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder…

"Get down!" barked a deep voice.

Without thinking, I dropped onto my stomach and starfished myself on the thick matt of green grass.

BANG BANG!

What the hell was that!?

"Agh!" one of the blue ninja screamed.

BANG! BANG!

I looked up. No more than five feet away from me was a blue ninja with a hole blown straight through his chest. The crimson blood on his clothes was quickly staining the fabric around the wound.

As the blue ninja collapsed, I caught a glimpse of him: his terrified hazel eyes were beginning to cloud over, and his entire face was twisted in pain.

I didn't scream. This wasn't the first time this has happened in my dreams, and I've seen far too many zombie apocalypse and other horror films to flinch at the sight of mere blood.

"Princess…? Are you alright?"

Princess? What the hell? The owner of that voice surely couldn't be referring to me, could they?

I looked up. Looming over me was a tall, handsome man with snow white hair, the most captivating scarlet eyes I've ever seen, and clad in a black kimono. In his hands was an elegantly engraved matchlock. "Umm…y…yeah," I stammered, glancing from the dead ninjas to the matchlock. He's not going to shoot me, is he?

The mysterious man held out his hand, and I reluctantly took it. As he helped me to my feet, I caught a closer look at his face, though it was mostly covered by a black mask. He looked to be roughly ten years older than myself.

"Thank you…" I mumbled. I can feel my cheeks burning and my heart racing.

He nodded. I get the feeling that this guy doesn't talk very much.

"It isn't safe for you to be wandering around in this area," he started. "You should go back to the village before Nobukatsu's men catch you."

"Yeah, umm… about that," I nervously scratched the back of my head. "I can't go back to the village because, well…I'm not from around here, wherever here is. And who's Nobukatsu?"

Silence…

"So, uh…where are we?" I asked, trying to break the ever so awkward silence.

"…we're in a valley near Shikuteno*."

"Shikuteno? What country is this?"

"…Japan."

Japan!? Wasn't I just in Canada not that long ago?! But this is still a dream, isn't it?

The white haired man looks me straight in the eyes, "You are not the princess, are you?"

"Nope. I'm just wannabe artist of a commoner." I smiled sarcastically.

"Are you a foreigner?" he asked, briefly looking me up and down.

I'm not surprised that he asked me such a question. My skin is a dark caramel colour, my hair is black and wavy, and I was wearing my oversized "I Love Paris" t-shirt and baggy PJ pants. It was rather obvious that I'm definitely not from anywhere in this country, but I appreciate his politeness.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm from Canada."

Silence…

"It's to the North of the United States of America…y'know, the Rocky Mountains, snow, hockey…"

…Silence…

"Maple syrup…? Stereotypical dog sled teams and igloos…?"

More silence.

This guy really doesn't know where Canada is, doesn't he?

"What year is it?" I asked with a sigh. Maybe this would give an answer as to why he doesn't know where Canada is.

"1581."

"1581!?" I gasped. "What the hell…!? Oh god, I must be dreaming!"

Silence again…

"Where's the nearest village?"

The man pointed to the left, "…to the East."

I turned eastward, and started walking. However, I didn't get very far before the man grabbed my arm.

"What the hell are you…? Let go!" I complained as I tried to jerk out of the man's iron grip.

Suddenly, several shiny objects whizzed past my face. Ninja stars… Without a doubt, there was no way this was a dream; everything felt far too real.

I turned to look at the man holding me by the arm. His face looked quite grim and I couldn't quite tell if that was just his usual face, or the face of someone stuck with babysitting a disobedient brat. "You saved me, why?" I asked. He could have let me die, but he didn't.

"…You bear a remarkable resemblance to the Ninja Princess." He stated quite bluntly.

"Is that so?" I began to ponder aloud. I was almost disappointed to hear that. If that was his only reason to save me, he should have let me die.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't remember to do something very important:

"Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." I stammered awkwardly. "My name is Nori Du Roi. Nice to meat ya!"

"Kotaro Fuma…" he said a little slower than I'm sure he meant to, all the while giving me an incredibly skeptical look.

"Before you ask, I am aware that my given name is Japanese and masculine. I did name myself after all," I explained. "But rest assured, I am a girl."

Once again, silence.

I sighed, "The only reason I don't go by 'Noriko' is because it doesn't suit me. Sure, it means the same thing, but it sounds too girly for my likings."

Kotaro continued to say nothing.

This is getting me nowhere. I might as well just leave.

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I shall take my leave now." I smiled awkwardly, turning back towards the direction of whatever village I would be walking to.

BANG!

A bullet from Kotaro's matchlock flew past me and hit another blue ninja about an entire football field away square in the chest.

"Jebus Christ…!"

* * *

***Shikuteno - A random village I made up. At least it sounds Japanese.**

**Didn't see most of that coming, did you? You did...? Oh...alright...**

**For anyone that was wondering, yes, Nori (aka me) is black (mostly).**

**Reviews, critiques, and whatnot are very much appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. Author's Notes

**Author's Rant: I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to write one of these any time soon...**

**So... I'm sure most of you were expecting the second chapter, and I finally finished it, but... um... My computer crashed a while ago and I don't even remember half of what I wrote. ._. I'm terribly sorry about that. But fear not! It is in the process of getting fixed. (I'm using my mom's computer for the time being). Anyway, I am planning on continuing with this, but I'm not going to be updating very often since I've got a brick load of other fan fictions to write and update and such. Again, sorry for the painfully long wait and thank you for not hunting me down and throwing bricks, stray cats and various ninja weapons at me. :3**


	3. The Ninja Base

**Author's Rant: I finally got my computer back! Yay! Since this chapter was already finished, I might as well post it now, right?**

**Warning: this chapter contains a bit of foul language and clothes-jacking (not a lot's going on at this point). Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ninja Base

In the end, I ended up going to Shikuteno* with Kotaro. As much as I _really _didn't want to stick around to meet this princess whom I look like, I was completely defenseless against that overpowering gaze of the red eyed man.

Thankfully, the Ninja Princess was currently in Iga, the ninja village. Said village was at least a three days walk from Shikuteno, so I wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon.

The entire walk to the village was so frigging awkward! While I was asking questions about ninjas, the princess, and trying to get the black clad ninja to open up to me a little, Kotaro answered most of my questions and didn't show even the slightest hint of an emotion.

The village was small, but had larger houses than most other villages probably did. As we walked down the road, I could see groups of people, some wearing ordinary kimonos while others were in ninja gear. They all seemed to be staring at us, no, at me. Did I really look that much like the Ninja Princess?

"Are you hungry?" Kotaro asked.

We were walking for like, two hours, of course I'm hungry! "Yeah, I could go for some food."

Kotaro gave a brief nod, and then motioned towards a smaller building.

"Princess," A ninja with blue-black hair and a faded blue kimono asked me as we walked into a small restaurant. "I was not expecting to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be in Iga with Geomon? And what on earth are you wearing?"

"Ah, I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else," I started to explain. "I'm Nori Du Roi, a foreigner to this country."

"Kotaro," he turns to Kotaro, "care to explain?"

"Hanzo, this girl is not Princess Noriko," Kotaro started to explain. "She simply looks like the Ninja Princess."

Noriko? Oh, great! Even my name is similar the princess'!

Hanzo looked at me suspiciously, "Is that so?"

"Sorry if my being here has caused any inconvenience for the Iga ninjas." I bow a bit.

"No, that's quite alright. My name is Hanzo Hattori. I am the head of the Iga ninjas."

"Head of the ninjas, huh?" I smirked curiously. "I couldn't help but notice that nearly everyone in this village is ninja, yes? So I'd assume that this is one of your bases, though correct me if I'm wrong."

"That is correct." Hanzo stared at me as if I had suddenly grown three heads. "That proves it; you are definitely _not_ Princess Noriko."

So the princess is a dumb broad too? Well this day just keeps getting better…

xXxXx

After eating and discussing a few things with Hanzo, Kotaro showed me to a room in a house that he and a few other ninja were staying in. As expected, he left after handing me a towel and telling me where the bathhouse was.

After all that's happened today, especially that three hour walk, I decided that a bath would do me some good. I navigated my way through the house and out to the bathhouse. The steam from the baths was so thick I could barely make out _where_ the baths were. Lucky for me, I was the only one in there. I just hope no one walks in on me while I'm here; that would be awkward…

Shrugging away that nagging thought, I undressed and stepped into the warm water. The water felt so nice. I wanted to stay in it forever, but I'd turn into a shriveled prune if I did. When I finished my bath, I got out any dried myself off. I reached for my clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. What the hell? Didn't I leave them right there? Dammit, I guess I'll just have to go out in this stupid towel.

I poked my head out the door. The coast appeared to be clear, for now. Taking a deep breath, I booked it back to my room, clutching at the towel around my dark body and trying to make as little noise possible. As I turned a corner, I ran into something and fell back into my rear.

"Ouch," I grimaced. The wood floor was much harder than it looked. I glared up at what I had charged into. A man, likely another ninja, in an olive green kimono with short brown hair stood in front of me, with _my_ clothes in his hands. My icy glare intensified. This clothes-jacking bastard was as good as dead! "You perverted prick! Give me back my clothes," I hissed venomously. "_Now!_"

The man opened his mouth to talk, but closed it immediately. A panicked look swept across his face as he looked at something behind me. Slowly, I stood up, cautiously making sure that my towel didn't fall off. I looked over in the same direction the brunet was.

Standing a few meters away was none other than Kotaro and Hanzo. Kotaro was wearing a cream coloured kimono, while Hanzo wore a blue one.

Well, this just got really awkward.

Kotaro, not saying anything, turned away from me. His pale face flushed red. I couldn't help but smirk a little bit. It looked like he's not very good around half-naked girls… or just girls in general. Regardless of whatever reason it was, I thought it would be fun to mess with him a little when this little predicament was long settled.

Hesitantly, the clothes thief set the garments on the floor before turning around and fleeing the scene. What a coward!

Hanzo heaved sigh, "I will see to it that he is dealt with later."

"It's fine," I reply calmly, crouching down to retrieve my clothes. "Getting caught's already scared him out of trying it a second time." I unfolded my shirt and pulled it on over my head. Kotaro, who had been watching from the corner of his eyes, flushed an even deeper red. Hanzo awkwardly cleared his throat. "What? I'm cold, okay?"

* * *

**Just wondering, but did it seem like I was using the word "awkward" ****_way_**** too much? Sorry, but that was the only adjective I could think of to describe anything...**

**Yeah... I'm with Kotaro in this kind of situation: face flushed red and trying not to look. I'm not going to lie, I am VERY inexperienced with the whole writing about mature content (you get the picture), so I apologize in advance for the suckage, mildness and shortness of those kinds of scenes (assuming that I can somehow write one).**

**Anywho, reviews, typo point outs, suggestions (I'm all ears) and whatever you have to throw at me (no rocks, bricks, ninja weapons of rotten fruit please) is very much appreciated.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
